


The Birth of GarboMan

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: enjoy the Garbo!, the first ever GarboMan fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin the BritishWas bored on a day at workWith two googly eyesAnd a garbage bagRose a big, garbo-filled jerk





	The Birth of GarboMan

In the Achievement Hunter office, you never know what madness with ensue. With their behind the scenes and on camera content, you'll never know what to expect. But sometimes, even the content creators don't know what to expect. Which is what happened one particular day...

Gavin was sitting at his desk and he was bored. How can you tell when Gavin gets bored? He starts taking out his phone and the nearest thing on his desk. Pretty soon, it becomes a video. But, what to make into a video...?

He spotted a pair of googly eyes on Michael's keyboard and a bag of black trash bags by the trashcan near his boi's desk. He laughed a loud as he thought of what he could do with those things.

"What's up, Gav?" Jack asked, sitting at his own desk.

"Jack, I'm gonna do a funny. I'm gonna take these googly eyes and put them on a trash bag, right? And I'll make it into a puppet and run around work with a talking garbage bag on my hand." Gavin chuckled.

Jack just shook his head with a smile on his face. "You do you, buddy. It sounds silly, but go for it." 

Gavin ran to the AH Editor's office and stole their glue. Andy didn't even have time to ask why. Gav put glue on the two googly eyes and pressed them on the black trash bag.

"This is gonna be top." Gavin giggled.

He picked up the finished trash bag and watched it slump forward, the googly eyes bouncing a bit before also looking down. He put it on his hand, but looked disappointed as it slumped even more.

"Aw, man! It won't fit on my hand. Guess I have to wear it like a ghost costume." Gavin shrugged and tossed the garbage bag over his body. He couldn't see very clearly out of it, but he ran to Jack's desk, giggling in excitement.

"Jack, look! Look at this!"

Jack looked up and almost fell out of his seat. "Holy shit, Gavin! Wow. Uhhh....very impressive." Jack chuckled. "You think Geoff will notice?"

"Well, he called me a 'bag of shit' once, so I don't think it'll be any different." Gavin said, muffled by the bag. "I'll tell you what though. I can't bloody breathe in 'ere." Gavin quickly took the bag off and performed some deep breaths. "I'm gonna head out to get a nibble to eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" Jack saved the work he was doing. 

Gavin put the googly-eyed trash bag on Michael's chair. "Micoo will flip when he sees this! All right, Jack. Let's go."

"Hooray for food!" Jack cheered, both of them leaving the Achievement Hunter office to get lunch.

~~~~~~~

The AH lads and gents all returned to the office, stomachs filled with Texas' finest BBQ and sandwiches.

"...You're gonna love what I've done, Micoo. Just look in your chair." Gavin explained as they were walking in.

Michael looked at his desk. "The googly eyes are gone. Huh." Then," he looked at his chair, which was completely empty. "Gavin, what the fuck are you talking about? There's nothing here! You've been talking non-stop about something that isn't even here."

"WOT?!" Gavin squawked. He ran to Michael's empty chair and frantically looked everywhere around it. Over and under the desk, behind the chair, under the chair, behind the monitor. Nothing! "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" Ryan asked, reaching in his mini-fridge for a diet coke.

"I-I had a black trash bag with the googly eyes on them! It looked so good!" Gavin whined. "I wore it, too. Jack saw it!" 

Jack nodded. "I did see it. It was something, I'll tell you that."

Michael grumbled something about 'going to the bathroom' and left the office, rolling his eyes at the nonsense Gavin was spewing.

Gavin sighed and sat at his desk. "I'm not going crazy. I made that!"

Jeremy nodded. "Sure. Whatever you say, pal."

Minutes passed and everyone was at work. They were about to set up to record a video when all of a sudden-

**"THUMP!"**

**"THUMP!"**

"The fuck was that?" Jeremy asked, slowly standing up.

"Is the new Off Topic table being built already?" Jack whined. "I didn't destroy the old one yet!"

**"THUMP THUMP!"**

**"THUMP THUMP THUMP!"**

Ryan grabbed one of his many pocket knives and gave one to Jeremy. They both quietly went to the door, Jeremy bracing himself and Ryan slowly turning the knob.

"HAP HAP!!" Jeremy ran out into the hall, but nothing was there. "Where the fuck is that coming from??"

"Hey! Get me the fuck outta here!!" a garbled, gruff voice exclaimed. 

"Who was that?! Hello??" Jeremy asked, looking around and waving his pocket knife in various directions.

"Didn't ya hear the thumping?! I'm in here, baldy!" **[THUMP THUMP!]**

"Hey! Fuck you!" Jeremy flipped off the mystery voice while Ryan chuckled. 

"At least it wasn't 'shorty." Ryan walked over to the AH mail storage closet and knocked on it twice. "You in here, mysterious person?"

"I sure am! Took ya long enough to get back from stuffing your faces! I bet you have plenty of garbage for me now."

Ryan paused from putting the combination in the lock and looked at Jeremy with a confused look on his face. "Uhh...I'm sorry?"

"I love trash! I'd sing about it, but I don't want Sesame Street to sue my ass!" it grumbled. "Haywood you open the door already, so I can get some fresh air?!"

It was Jeremy's turn to laugh while Ryan muttered about stabbing the thing repeatedly under his breath. He motioned for Jeremy to get ready to strike, if necessary. 

"1...2...3!" Ryan called out. He opened the door quickly to see boxes of fan-mail pour out and a trash can sitting inside on the left. The lid opened up and out popped, a-la Oscar the Grouch, a googly-eyed trash bag with no clear distinction of where his mouth starts and ends. And they also didn't know if the thing had legs or arms.

"Hell...o?" Ryan tilted his head. "Is someone in there?" Ryan poked it.

"Ow! What the hell?! Don't poke me, asshole!" it growled.

"What are you? _WHO are you?_ And how do you know who we are?" Jeremy gasped. "Didn't-? Is that what Gavin made? Are you alive now?"

"So many questions, huh? You can call me GarboMan. And the big-nosed guy did make me. He left me in your office for an hour, so I had time to learn about you all. You guys do some sick shit. I didn't stick around to find out what he was gonna do to me next, so I found this little house for myself."

"House?"

"Yeah, I live here now. Amongst all your garbo." GarboMan motioned around to all the boxes and letters."

"This isn't garbage-"

"Garbo."

"Whatever." Ryan tried to explain. "This is fan-mail. From fans. Of which you have none of."

"Yet. Put me in a video. They'll love me! Everyone LOVES Garbo!" he practically yawned the word 'Garbo' each time.

"If we take you out in the sun, will you melt? I'm detecting some elements of Frosty in this."

"Didn't someone send us a flamethrower?" Jeremy questioned.

"Nah, Gavin lost that one." Ryan chuckled.

"Should we show this to Gavin?"

"He might scream and faint and then we'd have to carry him back to the office."

"Hell yeah! Bring him over, then!" GarboMan encouraged, trash clattering inside the trash bag.

Ryan had to fight the temptation to poke him again. "Are you...flesh under there? Or is it-" 

"100% natural Garbo! Yep!" 

Jeremy leaned over and took a whiff. He regretted that instantly. "Oh, God! I can believe that."

"We kinda have to go back to work...GarboMan. Do we just leave you here?"

"Leave GarboMan to his Garbo! Who knows? I might get outta this trashcan and join you guys!"

Jeremy and Ryan both looked at each other, back at him and said the same thing in unison. "Please don't."


End file.
